Falling For You
by T.J. Ryan 94
Summary: Shelley is a feisty teenager, who doesn't let the fact she has a disability stop her from living her life to the full. Carlos is a handsome Mexican guy, who is a known gang member and has a bad reputation. As time passes, Carlos and Shelley begin to see sides to each other that are unexpected and they begin to fall for each other. But Carlos' gang life could put Shelley at risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've recently started reading the ****_Perfect Chemistry _****series (which is actually better than I expected) and wanted to write a fanfic for it using a pairing that hasn't been used before - Shelley & Carlos. This version of Shelley will be different from the one in the book - she will be disabled, but her disability only affects her legs and she has to use a wheelchair, she'll be seventeen and a very strong-willed character.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**:)**

* * *

Chapter One

Shelley POV

"SHELLEY!"

I practically jumped a foot off my seat and dropped half the books I was carrying on the floor, as my blonde BBF Emma ran towards me. She looked like a child that was just told they were moving to Disney Land, but being friends with someone like Emma for eight years I had learnt that that look on her face could cause trouble.

"What's up?" I asked her, as I moved my wheelchair to the side to reach my books and shove them in my locker.

"Guess who is in charge of arranging the senior prom?" Emma gushed and I rolled my eyes, already knowing the answer "ME! Oh my god, this prom is going to be awesome!"

I grinned at Emma, she was fun, flirty and pretty with blonde curls and bright blue and she loved to be in charge of big events. This was right up her street and I think Fairfield High was going to be in for a shock.

"What's the theme going to be?" I asked as we started heading towards the car park, Emma walking at the speed as my chair and practically glowing with excitement.

"Haven't decided yet, but we have far more important issues" Emma said as we reached the student parking lot and she turned to me "who are you going with to prom?"

I looked at her in exasperation, she seriously loved to play cupid and unfortunately I was one of her main challenges. I wasn't that bothered about dating right now, this was my senior year of high school and to be frank, most of the guys at this school were idiots.

"No one," I told her simply "I'm not even sure if I'll be going, it's in three months so what's the rush?"

"Babe, you've got to get yourself out there" Emma said firmly, looking dead serious "you're really quite pretty you know, if you changed your style more guys will notice you."

Seriously, are we living in the 18th century where women needed to conform to the ways of society and were judged if they did not have a suitor? I was more than happy to dress in casually and not get all dressed up for a guy, keeping my long brown hair tied in a ponytail and wear clothes that I wanted to.

"A guy should like me for me, not what I wear or look like." I told her simply.

I had always had that attitude towards life, don't judge a book by it's cover and don't let anyone try to change you. Growing up using a wheelchair didn't defy who I was, my family treated me like everyone else and I never expected any special treatment or used my the fact I use a wheelchair as an excuse for anything.

Emma chuckled, shaking her head.

"Girl, I'm telling you," Emma smiled "one day a hot guy will sweep you off your feet and there won't be anything you could be about it."

"Who ever thinks they can sweep me off these wheels will need a seriously big broom." I grinned and we both started laughing.

When I got home, I found Alex (my soon-to-be-brother-in-law) cooking in the kitchen. Alex was in his early twenties and was Mexican, but had grown up in the USA all his life. He was tall, with brown skin, jet black hair and many tattoos on his arms, but he was a nice guy and he was marrying my sister so he had my approval. Alex had been with my sister Brittney since they started high school and had moved in last year, Brittney and Alex were basically my legal guardians (my dad never stays home more than a few days at a time because his job requires him to travel and my mum is living with her latest boyfriend in a completely different state), but we seemed to have a good family unit.

"Hey, Shell." Alex said as I sat at the table, smiling at me before turning back to the pot he was cooking "how was school?"

"Same old, how was your day?"

"Stressful," he sighed and looked seriously annoyed "my brother Carlos is acting up and my mum has kicked him out. Brittney has gone to pick him up at the airport, he's moving in with us and will be spending his senior year at your school."

I heard of Carlos, he was famous for being a ladies man and into gang stuff but we'd never actually met before.

"My brother can be a lot to handle, but Carlos has been through a lot and he has a good heart," Alex said, sitting at the table and looking at me sincerely "would you mind keeping an eye on him, I just want someone to keep him in line when he's at school."

I hesitated, but the pleading look on Alex's face made me give a reluctant nod.

"Alright, sure." I said giving a small smile as Alex looked at me in relief "we've got a peer guide programme, I can sign up to be his for the first week."

Alex grinned at me "Great, Brittney should be back any minute with him now and you'll be able to meet him properly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Carlos POV

Moving to America was something I definitely didn't want to do, but hey I'm eighteen and my mum thinks she knows best (which also means fuck what Carlos wants and just send him to his older brother's to straighten himself out). People always wanted to control me and tell me what to do, but the problem is I don't give a shit what they think of me anymore than they give a crap about me.

I slept through my flight, so that was very uneventful and arrived in the U.S. with a bad attitude and a really sore neck.

Brittney (Alex's white and very blonde fiancé) greeted me in the airport parking lot with her a wide smile and pulled me into a bone breaking hug.

"Oh my gosh, Carlos!" Brittney screamed, pulling away and looking a me like I was her brother "you've grown up so much!"

That's true, but I seriously had to stop myself from saying a sarcastic comment. Although Alex was older, I was definitely taller than him and had more muscle definition (which means the chicks think I'm a Latino sex god). Unfortunately there was not going to be any Latin babes in this shit hole of a town, but that don't mean there I can't cause trouble.

"So, how is my amazing big bro?" I asked as we drove to to my new home in Brittney's way too expensive car.

"He's doing great, he's been missing you and your mum a lot" Brittney said and gave me a small frown "you know, it wouldn't hurt to call every now and then."

I gave her an exasperated look. She had a real opinion of someone she hasn't seen in six years.

"A phone call works both ways, he knows that too." I said shortly, turning to look out of the window and ignoring whatever crap she came out with next.

Since my dad died, Alex had become my male role model, but since we moved back to Mexico and Alex stayed behind to go to college we had seriously drifted apart. I really don't remember my dad, from what I gather he's not worth remembering and I'm not bothered about that. Why miss a man who was a known drug dealer and got himself whacked, leaving his wife to raise three kids on a low income?

I was man enough to be smart about what I do when I joined the Latino Blood gang and I sure as hell earned respect from the older members. No one messed with Carlos Fuentes.

Brittney and Alex lived in an apartment block in the suburban part of town and after having to drag my suitcases up six flights of stairs (Brittney thought the lift should only be used for people who "needed it" ugh!), we entered the flat's cosy living room and I was pulled into another hug by Alex.

"I've missed you bro!" Alex said cheerfully as he patted me on the back and took my duffle bag off my shoulder.

I was about to say the same (although I really didn't mean it), when a brunette girl rolled into the room and my jaw almost dropped.

"Carlos, this is my sister," Brittney introduced me to the girl and she gave me a polite smile "Shelley, this is Carlos."

I knew Shelley used a manual wheelchair, but I didn't think she would be so damn hot! I usually wasn't attracted to white girls, but this girl had it going in all the right places and she didn't even realise. Her hair was dark brown and pulled into a ponytail, her eyes were a light brown and her body was just-

"Excuse me?" Shelley said loudly, looking at me with raised eyebrows and I quickly snapped out of it "you do speak English, right?"

"Yeah, obviously." I said feeling a little embarrassed, I then recovered and gave her an easy smile "Yep, I'm Carlos and I'm also the sexy, charming and talented Fuentes son."

"Who also has a big ego," Shelley said, rolling her eyes and I saw Alex snigger out of the corner of my eye.

"This face has impressed many ladies in my time," I said flirtatiously, trying to recover and then I winked at her "do you not like what you see?"

Shelley looked me up and down, then simply shrugged.

"Not really," she said coolly "I'm more substance over style."

Alright she may be cute, but Shelley's quick comebacks and the fact that she wasn't swayed by my charm made her seriously annoying all of a sudden.

As if he felt I needed rescuing, Alex stepped in quickly.

"Should we go get you unpacked, or what?"

Once I was settled in my new bedroom, I sat on the bed and glared at Alex who was standing in the doorway.

"I know you don't want to be here, bro." Alex said gently and I rolled my eyes at him, he caught on quick.

"No shit, Sherlock." I said sarcastically "what moving to a different country, changing schools and leaving my family in friends in Mexico, wouldn't make me happy? Should I be fucking break dancing or singing Broadway musical numbers?"

Alex sighed with annoyance and frowned at me, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well like it or not, you're here so you better get used to it." Alex said firmly "and what's more, Shelley is going to be your peer guide for your first week and I want you to stay out of trouble. No gang shit while you live here, are we clear?"

"Crystal." I said stifly and glared daggers at my brother.

All these rules being set, it only made sense that I would do whatever I could to break them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shelley POV

The follow day wasn't fun, actually it was my idea of hell. Carlos had one of those faces you wanted to slap and was the most arrogant person I ever met. But I promised Alex that I would be there to keep Carlos in line and as always, I plan yo stick to my work. At the principal's office, I was officially made his peer guide and as it turned out, he was in most of my classes (which means we'll be spending a lot of time together). Carlos walked at the same pace as my wheelchair, not bothered that people were staring at him.

"You know, I can find shit on my own." Carlos said, giving me a look that said he really didn't want to be here "I have been doing it since I was seven."

"Well considering we're in the same classes, I don't really have a choice" I told him and I saw him give the tiniest smile "what?"

"I'm just thinking, most white girls would be scared to be seen with a guy like me" Carlos said simply "what with my reputation and all that, I'm not exactly a star pupil. I could get you into trouble"

Most white girls? Is he being stereotypical and racist? I looked at him in exasperation and saw him smirking, which answered my question. No, he was just trying to wind me up.

I stopped outside the English Class and frowned at him, was he trying to scare me off or flirt with me? I seriously had no idea which was which with Carlos, but I knew he didn't scare me. Actually, that easy smile made him look sweet and it felt normal to be in his company. But I was going to make sure he knew I wasn't intimidated by his so called reputation.

"I can handle myself and if you got me into trouble, I'd get myself out of it." I told him with a small smile, but that annoyingly cute smirk got bigger and I rolled my eyes at him and turned to go inside. I was NOT going to flirt with Carlos, he is not my type.

"Allow me." Carlos said and he opened the door for me and I blushed as he smiled at me, he was so cocky and confident.

I found a seat at the back of the classroom with Emma, who stared at me in shock as I sat next to her.

"What?" I asked in confusion and she jerked her head towards Carlos, who was now speaking to Mr Henry.

"Who is that sex god guy?" Emma asked in a hushed voice "he's got a nice butt."

Carlos, a sex god? Hardly. More like "pretty boy with a HUGE ego!" and I fought the temptation to roll my eyes at her.

"He's Alex's brother and he's staying with us for a few months," I told her and she stared wide eyed.

"You lucky bitch!" Emma said in whispered excitement. Unbelievable. Yeah Carlos may be attractive, but he had some serious attitude and he wasn't my type.

"Shh!" I hissed as Carlos walked over, looking for a seat and walked over to an empty table.

I stared at him and was feeling sympathetic now, he had no friends here and I had the nerve to be annoyed at him. He may be irritating, but there was something more to him then a smooth talking womaniser.

I moved my chair backwards and wheeled to his table, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey," I smiled at him "mind if I join you?"

Carlos grinned, but before he could reply a girl walked over and sat next to him and I glared at her. Sophie Peterson, a brunette flirtatious slut and the girl who has made my life shit at this school for three years. Since Freshman Year, Sophie has constantly teased and bullied me because I'm the weird girl in the wheelchair and most of the student body agree with her because they're afraid to say otherwise. Mainly because she is a super bitch, but I have never gave a crap about what people at this school thought of me.

But right now, Sophie had her eyes set on Carlos and had her hand resting on his bicep. Could she be more obvious?

"You're the new guy?" Sophie said, looking pissed off when Carlos pulled his arm away and turned to glare at me "What are you looking at?"

Not much, was it worth it to argue with Miss Bitch Queen Bee? Definitely not and especially not over Carlos.

"Nothing," I snapped and turned to leave, but Carlos looked at me imploringly.

"Shell, wait!" Carlos protested, actually getting up and stopping me, his voice becoming a gentle whisper so no one but me could hear "come and sit with me, please?"

"Carlos, don't worry it's fine" I tried to reassure him, but he shook his head.

"I don't know anyone here apart from you, do you think I would want to sit next to a hoe like that on my first day and not you?"

Yeah, she's beautiful and every guy has the hots for her. Me, I'm bookish and basically invisible to the male race.

"Please?" he asked again and I glanced at Emma, who mouthed the words "HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THAT FACE?" before getting up and leaving our table empty, sitting next to Sopie and glaring at her. Thankfully, Emma and I had a mutual hatred towards her.

"Yeah, alright." I sighed and he beamed at me, which made me reluctantly smile "looks like my table has a spare seat."

"Lucky me," Carlos grinned and followed me to my table.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emma grin at me and wink, but Sophie looked at me with daggers. Obviously she had her eyes set on Carlos to be her new trophy boyfriend and thought he was into me, that was seriously not going to happen and I knew Carlos would never find someone like me attractive.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**If you like the story so far, make sure you leave a reviews and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Carlos POV

Shelly was actually an awesome person and she was really cool to hang out with, but a part of me wondered if she just hung out with me because of my brother telling her to. History was the one lesson I didn't have with Shell on a Monday, but I didn't count on Sophie being in this class and drooling over me. I liked a hot chick as much as the next guy, but girls like Sophie that were too easy had nothing going for them and I liked a worthy challenge.

"I haven't seen you since last week," Sophie purred, sitting at the table next to me "how have you been?"

"Not bad," I shrugged and kept my eyes focused on the blackboard and the teacher's lecture, I really had nothing to say to this girl.

"Listen hot stuff," Sophie said slyly "I'm having a party at my place tonight, free alcohol and anything goes… you should come."

I hesitated, thinking about the pros and cons and mainly coming up with cons. I wasn't into doing drugs anymore, not since I saw my best mate Liam OD when I was sixteen and I vowed never to touch another drug again. I didn't mind going to a house party, but a posh white girl throwing a large party and inviting loads of random people to boost her popularity was a recipe for disaster.

"Who's going?" I asked shortly.

"Everyone, except for the sexy new Mexican guy…" Sophie grinned and I suppressed a groan of annoyance. She's too desperate, it's like she's got a sign on her forehead screaming: I WANT YOU IN MY BED!

"Is Shelley going?" I asked and I glanced at her to see her frowning, looking unimpressed that was who I was asking about.

"Why would she be going?" Sophie snapped bitterly and I glared at her "I'm not inviting the misfits."

"Then I'm not going," I said firmly, turning back to my notes and ignoring her for the rest of the class.

I know I've only known Shelley for a week, she was a sweet girl and I really thought we could become good friends. Maybe it was because we're living together, but I felt the need to defend her and I wasn't going to let some stuck up white girl talk trash about her.

I must be losing the plot if I'm passing up the change of screwing some fit girl and getting drunk, but I'm turning over a new leaf.

"Well, if you change your mind," Sophie said at the end of the class, writing an address on my arm with her pen "that's my home address"

I went to my locker and shoved my books into my rucksack, still not sure of what I was going to do. Should I go to this white person party, what else did I have to do on a Friday night.

Shelley wheeled past me and I quickly caught up to her, touching her arm and grinning at her when she turned to face me.

"Yo wheels," I grinned and she rolled her eyes at me, crossing her arms over her chest "you going to the party tonight?"

"What? Sophie's party?" Shelley asked in slight confusion and shook her head "no way, not really my scene. She invited you then?"

I shrugged casually, leaning against the lockers beside me and smiling at her "I got invited, but I'm not really interested in going. I would much rather go with a friend, would you come with me?"

Shell looked at me in surprise, but than gave me a small smile and I felt a slight glimmer of hope.

"I'm not really in a party mood," Shelley said and I felt my good mood crash and burn, but immediately picked up when she continued "but maybe we could hang out and just chill out at home."

Woo! Studying, but I'd rather that than going to some party I had no interest in.

I threw myself on the sofa and smirked as Shell pushed my feet off the end of the sofa, forcing me to sit up and move over. I watched as Shelley transferred from her wheelchair to the sofa with ease and I was impressed that she could do stuff like that for herself. She never let the fact that she was disabled and just got on with life with her feisty attitude, totally cool with being herself.

"Shelley, can I ask you a question?" I asked hesitantly and she her friendly smile gave me the confidence to continue "what's the deal with you being disabled? What happened?"

Shelley remained silent, clearly surprised that I'd asked such a personal question and I was fearful that I had over stepped the mark, but she recovered and gave me a casual smile.

"I was born prematurely and I was later diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy" Shelley explained and I moved to sit closer to her "there are loads of kinds of CP, but mine only effects my legs and it doesn't really bother me because I don't know any different so I just get on with it."

"That's actually really cool," I said sincerely and she laughed silently "no I'm serious, some disabled people just pity themselves and it's cool that you're one of those girls who don't let it stop you living your life"

Shell smiled at me and I felt myself brimming with pride that I had been the one to make her smile.

"That's sweet of you and thanks," Shelley said gently.

"Has been known to happen and you're welcome" I chuckled.

Shelley looked at my arm, examining the many tattoos I'd had throughout the years and I was slightly surprised when her finger trailed the spiral pattern on my shoulder, I lifted my sleeve to let her see it better. I couldn't believe how gentle her hand felt on my arm, as if she thought I might break and I liked how delicate her hands were.

"What's with all these tattoos?" she asked and I felt disappointed when she removed her hand from my shoulder and I pulled the sleeve back down.

"I like art and this is how I express it," I said with a cheeky grin "I've got more in places I don't display to the public, but for you I'd make a big exception."

Shelley frowned, but her eyes twinkled with humour and I my grin grew wider.

"You do that and I'll knock you out" Shelley warned firmly.

She probably would as well.

We chilled out on the sofa and Shelley even made me sit through an episode of _The Vampire Diaries_ on the CW channel (which was actually a good show, but I had no idea what was going on and Shelley had to explain who was who).

Everything was cool, until Alex stormed angrily in and there were tears in his eyes.

Shelley and I both looked over the sofa and I felt a twinge of worry, Alex was never a crying kind of guy and if he ever did that meant some serious shit had happened.

"What's up?" I asked and got up, following Alex into the kitchen and could hear Shelley getting back into her chair "Alex?"

Alex turned on me and his eyes were filled with fury, but I didn't flinch. I had seen much worse than my brother in a mood.

"Even when you're not in Mexico, you're shit still effects us!" Alex shouted angrily, slamming his fist on the kitchen counter and glaring at me with pure hatred "Luis got jumped outside his school and it was those little hood rats you used to hang with!"

WHAT?! Those bastards hurt my little brother?!

If I was back home, those assholes would be dead!

I curled my fists into angry balls, shaking with my anger and I didn't know which person I was most furious at: The Latino Blood - the guys that were supposed to be my boys stab me in the back and go after my family, for no apparent reason except to cause shit or Alex - my brother that's blaming me for all this and acting like I caused this!

"Is Luis okay?" I asked stifly and tried to contain my hurt and anger.

"He'll be fine, no thanks to you!" Alex spat furiously and I snapped.

"Why the fuck are you acting like I caused this?!" I demanded, wanting to throw my fist through a wall to release my anger.

"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO!" Alex yelled angrily "You got involved with them thugs-!"

"SO DID YOU!" I shot back, thinking that he was the last person on this fucking planet that could give me a lecture on being in a gang.

"I GOT OUT, I WAS SMART!" Alex shouted and he got all up in my face, making me want to punch him in the face but I restrained myself "you don't know what you're getting into!"

"I can handle myself, I'm not stupid like Dad was!" I hissed furiously, but I had finally gone too far.

SMACK!

Alex's fist connected with my face and I fell backwards, staggering into the wall behind me and I fell to the floor. Fire burned in my eyes and I wanted to beat the hell out of him, no one had the right to hit me!

No one!

"Stop it!"

Shelley forced herself between us and turned on Alex with a furious look, she was actually defending me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Shelley demanded, pushing Alex away and turning on me, her face full of concern "are you okay?"

Her gentle hands gently touched my face as she leaned closer to examine my face, I could feel a brush coming up on my chin and I angrily brushed her hand away. I didn't need her pity!

I angrily got to my feet and glared tearfully at Alex, someone who I thought would never hit me and I trusted.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I'd had enough.

Fuck this!

I turned and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind me and walking into the dark street.

"Carlos, wait!"

Shelley was calling me, but I kept on walking and let my anger and hurt guide me through the deserted street. I glanced at my arm and saw Sophie's address was still visible and I was not far from her party.

I needed to get drunk and pissed up, maybe even screw that Sophie for the sake of it.

I just needed to forget the shit my life had become.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed, make sure you leave a review to give your thoughts on this chapter and favourite/follow this story if you haven't already.**

**Also, don't forget to check out my new poll for a future fanfic (I wanted to get the readers to vote for a pairing they want to see in a modern version of Romeo & Juliet) Make sure you check out my profile to cast your vote! ;)**

**Thanks**


End file.
